


UNFINISHED

by Jewel7911



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel7911/pseuds/Jewel7911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T READ THIS STORY I'M NOT DONE I'M ONLY UPLOADING IT BECAUSE THIS IS THE EASIEST WAY TO SAVE IT PLEASE DON'T READ BUT MAYBE READ IT WHEN I'M DONE LOL THANKS :)<br/>SERIOUSLY DON'T READ WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!Q?!?!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNFINISHED

The cerulean sky looks almost too blue. The pink cherry blossom petals swirling through the air seem almost too perfect. The mid-afternoon sun is most definitely too bright.

I pull my iPhone out of my small, grey shoulder bag to check the time. I shade the display with my hand and squint at the screen. 4:22. I'm early.

I pull open the glass doors on the small white building labelled Kuro Koffee. The strong aroma of coffee and pastries fills my nose, and the chatter of patrons at the wooden café tables invades my ears. I come here nearly every day after classes, for tea and conversation. The workers at the neighborhood coffee shop take the place of my nonexistent friends, and gives me something to look forward to when I'm falling apart due to the stress of school.

I walk towards the order counter, and immediately spot Rin. His eyes scan the small crowd, and then land on me.

"The usual, please." I say, smiling. He nods and turns to Bon, who is operating the coffee maker.

"Hojicha for Karen!" he calls, then turns back to me. "Meet you outside in five minutes?"

I nod, and walk towards the back of the café. I push open a small door to get to the back patio. It's a 10x10 fenced in area, with a couple metal tables and chairs scattered around. There's a slight chill in the air, so the patio is abandoned. I sit down at a two person table and wait for Rin to bring our drinks.

Rin is 40-something, with messy onyx hair and sapphire blue eyes. He seems to have a smile permanently plastered on his face. Kuro Koffee is his coffee shop, which he named for his adorable black cat. Rin is a good friend of my foster parents, and he treats me like his own child. The only time he's ever looked sad is when he told me about his daughter, who died as a baby. I think of him as a second father, and we spend a lot of time talking and laughing. Sometimes he makes up silly stories, and most of them are about a high school full of people training to kill Satan. It's kind of childish, but I love his stories. The way he creates and develops the setting and the characters, weaving stories so amazing that you would almost believe that they're true.

"Here you go." Rin says as he sets the steaming cup of tea in front of me.

"Thanks." I smile at him, and we both take a sip. The warm, aromatic tea fills my mouth and floods through my body, pushing out the cold air that has been attacking my body. 

"So," Rin leans back in his chair, letting it rest precariously on it's hind legs. "How was school? Any teachers commit mass murder?"

We both laugh at his second question. It's a joke of ours, because so many of the students in my classes are annoying enough to kill.

After we calm down, I talk about my day. I'm 19, and a freshman in college at University of Tokyo. I'm majoring in art and design, because I've never been very good at anything else.

"Today we worked on how light works with watercolor. I did a painting where you're on the sea floor looking up. My teacher told me that she liked it, but that it's a bit too cold, and I need to increase the light."

Rin runs a hand through his dark hair. "She shouldn't tell you what to do." he says, indignantly. "It's your painting. If you want minimal light, then so be it."

I laugh at his comments, and take a sip of my tea. I take a second before speaking, knowing that Rin is going to dislike this next topic of conversation. "So at lunch, I ate with this one guy, he's in my art history class. His name is Kazuki."

"Really? I have to ask, Karen. How much do you know about him? Is he nice? Is he threatening? Is he on a good career path? How are his-"

I interrupt him before he can continue his interrogation. "Rin, he's fine. It's really nice to have a friend, and he's really cool. I'm in college, I don't need you screening every boy I talk to."

Rin scoffs. "Well, I'm sorry if I care about you."

"I know," I say, smiling. "But I'm an adult. I'll be fine."

My phone chimes before he can answer. I pick it up and read the text message.

"Hey Karen. Can you start heading home? I need a little help with dinner. -Mom."

I unlock my phone and text confirmation that I'm on my way.

"Hey, sorry to cut this short, but I have to go help my mom with dinner. See you tomorrow?"

"Oh of course. Bye, Karen."

I stand up and wave as I walk back through the building and out the front door.


End file.
